A New Life to Live
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: While battling Obito Naruto is struck by a Kamui, however instead of being sent to Obito's pocket dimension he is sent to the Yu Yu Hakusho universe. However, the transfer nearly rips him to shreds, and in turn Kurama must bestow all of his power unto Naruto, changing him forever. He is found by Kurama's mother, covered in blood and injured. Naruto/Yukina Challenge by Storylover213
1. Intro Arc: New Lives

**This is a challenge from Storylover213. The challenge says: It would be that Naruto during a fight with Obito during the war gets hit with a Kamui but instead of getting transported to Obito's pocket dimension gets teleported to the Yu Yu Hakusho world. He would appear a few years before the cannon and be de-aged to the same age as Yusuke, Naruto while being transported between dimension is helped along by Kurama who sacrifices himself to get Naruto to the new world safely but in doing so damages Naruto's Chakra Coil's to the point that he's like Lee in where he can use Chakra to enhance his body and do Tree and Water walking along with Seals, but he can no longer use ninjutsu (which we changed to him, and _only him _being able to use demonic energy to do so). Also because of Kurama Naruto is now One Third Demon (which we changed to half demon, or a Hanyou.) Anyway once he reaches the YYH what happens to him is up to you Naruto can either be found by Yusuke's mom and be come Yusuke's adopted brother or be found by Kurama's human mother and be adopted as his brother instead. After that there would be a time skip to the beginning of the YYH cannon were Naruto would either die with Yusuke and come back with him and both become Spirit Detectives, or Naruto can help Kurama and Hiei steal the three treasures from the vault to help his and Kurama's mother. After that it would follow the YYH cannon with what ever changes you wish to make to it. Now then as for Naruto pairing that is a choice between either Naruto/Botan, Naruto/Yukina, or Naruto/Botan/Yukina. Also Naruto for this fic would be somewhat smart and strong with him being the second strongest person of the group right after Yusuke. Other then what's written down you have complete free rein over the fic and there can be no Yaoi for the fic.**

**I'm going to inform you know that to be for Kuwabara it's Naruto/Yukina.**

**A New Life to Live**

Naruto ducked under the Katon jutsu, frowning as he hid behind the rock. He had to act quickly, and strike Obito, or else, he would suffer for it. The man had already proven to be more than a match for Bee, the Eight Tails, Kurama, Kakashi, Guy and him combined. It would be tough to strike him. Naruto disappeared, thanks to his Bijuu Cloak enhancing his speed, before he reappeared in front of Obito, a spiraling blue orb in hand.

"**Rasengan** **(Spiraling Sphere)**!"

Obito's eyes widened as Naruto appeared before him, just recovering from Kakashi's attack. He thought quickly, realizing it would take to long for the jutsu to take affect, on him at least.

Obito's eyes met Naruto's. "**Kamui (Authority of the Gods)**!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he fell forwards, being sucked into Obito's dimension. Kakashi's eyes widened but he knew he needed rest before he could use his own **Kamui (Authority of the Gods) **against his own. He couldn't muster the chakra yet. He looked at Guy who was racing towards Naruto, but he new he wouldn't make it in time. Obito's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

Naruto fell into the tear in dimensions.

(-A New Life to Live-)

Naruto's eyes widened as he found himself bleeding from the mouth. His eyes widened. This hadn't happened the last time he was sucked into Obito's pocket dimension. He hadn't bled nor had he felt his body being crushed and stretched. He frowned, his Bijuu Cloak being deactivated without him willing it.

'_Kurama, what's going on_?' he asked the fox.

The nine-tailed fox sealed in Naruto's gut frowned. **'_I don't know. It feels different than when you went through the pocket dimension into that Obito brats dimension. However, I do know that it's tearing apart your body at impossibly fast speeds. Likely something is happening, and when you arrive you will be on another plane of existence, another dimension, and will have no idea where to_ go.**'

Naruto's eyes widened at the news his body was being torn apart. '_Will I survive the trip_?'

Kurama sighed. '**_You likely will not. I am doing the best I can to keep you alive now. The only thing better I can do is to flood your chakra system with my own, which would shatter yours, but keep you alive_**_._'

Naruto smirked. '_My life is more important than any chakra, do it_.'

Kurama shook his head. '**_There are more reprocussions Naruto. If I do this, you should know, I will cease to exist. I am a construct of chakra, hence if I ever use up all of my chakra I will cease to exist. Even my very will will die_ out**.'

Naruto's eyes widened. '_Don't do it_.'

Kurama laughed. '**_Sorry Naruto, but I can't allow that. You're the first human I've befriended in years, centuries actually. You will not die here, you will live_**.'

Naruto began to protest, but he stopped as he felt a tearing sensation happen in his body. Kyuubi was flooding his chakra system with it's power. Naruto screamed. He had bonded with Kyuubi, but he never realized the immense power the creature held. It was amazing. And it was destroying him. Naruto cursed, his physical appearance changing. He became more muscular, his spiky, blonde hair turned crimson with blonde tips, and his left eye became red with a vertical slit and his teeth became sharper and elongated. His nails elongated and became claws. Lastly, his whisker marks darkened and thickened.

Naruto passed out from the pain, but didn't notice the seal on his stomach burning away, being replaced by a small picture of a raging foxes head and body, with no tails.

(-A New Life to Live-)

Naruto groaned as he awoke, bright lights above his head. He growled at them, baring the fangs he had to the bright light. As his eyes adjusted his rose from the bed, feeling a splitting headache and a budding power in his gut. He yawned, quite tired before he noticed his claws. His eyes widened before everything that took place happened.

'_I must be in this new dimension! But...my chakra...it's gone. What happened to it? And what's this power that feels similar but more...demonic...more primal_?'

Naruto quickly shot from his bed, his eyes widened as he noticed how much faster than normal he was. He appeared before the mirror in the white room, taking in his appearance. He couldn't believe it, his appearance...it seemed to have blender partially with Kurama's. He felt a burning sensation before he looked at his stomach to see the fox head and body. His eyes widened.

'_Kurama_,' he asked to get no response. He cursed, frowning. It looks like Kurama had disappeared. He shed a single tear, cursing more. He looked back into the mirror to notice his significant drop in height and how his clothes seemed to be a bit big on him. His eyes widened.

'_Did I get younger? I look around 14! No one told me de-aging was a part of dimension travel_!' Naruto roared in his mind.

"So you're awake."

Naruto turned, his natural shinobi instincts flaring as he dropped into the Frog Kata stance, although he felt as if he couldn't use it to the best of his ability without chakra. Without chakra, he doubted he could collected natural energy either. He would have to make do with the energy that he felt surrounding him. Naruto looked at the intruder, finding her to be an attractive young woman. She had blue hair and blue eyes, and wore a business suit.

"Who are you," Naruto hissed, taking notice of his voice being slightly deeper.

"Me? I'm Shiori Minamino, the woman who found you in that alley, covered in blood and injured. However, after the doctors cleaned you up they put you here. HBut being up so early after all of your internal damage can't be good for you. You should rest."

Naruto frowned, but turned to the teen next to her. He looked about to be a year older than he was, and when Naruto looked at him he felt a weird draw towards him. The teen had bright green eyes, as well as long, vibrant red hair that reminded Naruto of his mothers. He had two forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back. Naruto couldn't help but think the teen looked like a female, because of the long hair and delicate features. He wore a pink school uniform shirt, matching pink slacks, and a jacket with gold trim.

The teen stared at him with narrowed eyes, as if taking in his appearance. '_This power_,' the teen thought.

"What's your name?" asked Shiori. Naruto turned to her, his eyes still narrowed. Then again this woman had saved his life so he supposed he owed her his name. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

Shiori looked at him strangely. "What type of parent names their child fishcake?" Naruto groaned, getting the common thought. "It means maelstrom." Shiori nodded. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"I'm an orphan," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

Shiori's eyes widened and she bowed. "Forgive me. I apologize." Naruto waved her off, growing more comfortable with them. The woman had a strange affect on him.

"It's fine, there's nothing you could do about the situation."

Shiori nodded, before she continued with her questions. "Where are you from?" Naruto paused, he couldn't very well say Konohagakure as they would have no idea where that was from, as this was likely a different dimension, but he had no idea about the civilizations of this world, so he was stuck. He would have to lie.

"I forgot."

Shiroi frowned. "Amnesia, poor child. Do you know where you are?"

Naruto shook his head.

"We're in Japan, Tokyo to be specific."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the woman. "What the hell is a Tokyo Japan?"

(-A New Life to Live-)

Naruto's eyes widened as he stood there in shock. He had no idea such places existed. Of course, Shioi seemed to think this was common knowledge and was confused as how Naruto did not know it. It was easy enough to blame it on the amnesia. Naruto frowned as the woman who saved his life kept on with her teachings.

"Wait, so you're saying the world is at war?" Naruto asked. Shiori nodded. "Correct. We are calling it a World War, and this isn't the first one. It happened before around two decades ago. Many people died, and honestly, I'm not surprised, it was a war with the majority of the major countries in it after all. Anyways, many people were orphaned by the war, were you"

Naruto knew he had to keep up his act. "I don't know. I don't really remember my parents. I remember red hair and spiky blonde hair, but that's about it."

Shiori nodded. "Well, nonetheless the doctors ran a blood test on you while you were unconscious. They found no one in Japan who was related to you. Do you know if you have family somewhere else?" Naruto shook his head, although he knew that was a lie. He had family, in the Elemental Nations. However, he put that to the side at the moment.

Shiori looked at the ground sadly before she perked up and smiled at him. "You could join our family, right Shuichi?" she woman asked, looking at the teen. The teen narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly, something Naruto noticed and Shiori did not. "Yes mother, I would be fine with that." Shiori smiled and turned to Naruto. "What do you say?"

Naruto wasn't exactly thrilled, however he knew he had to accept the offer. He didn't know enough about this strange new world, and even more importantly Kurama wasn't here to offer whatever guidance the fox could. All he had was this strange, budding power and the small characteristics of the fox. That reminded him, he needed to know if Sage Mode worked here. He doubted summoning would as this was a different universe.

"I would love to. It would be a lot easier to get a grip on things again, thank you."

Shiori nodded smiling. "That's great, I'm sure the rest of our family will love you." Naruto smiled but he frowned afterwards. "What is it?" the teen asked, although Naruto could tell he didn't mean it as if he cared. He was suspicious of Naruto, not that he could blame him. Naruto was suspicious of the teen.

"If you don't mind I would like to keep my last name." Shuichi's eyes narrowed. "Why? As you said you have amnesia and don't remember your family, hence what is the point? You have no connection to them, no draw, there is no reason for you to keep your last name, unless of course you're lying to us." Shuichi said, his eyes narrowing to slits. Naruto frowned. He did not like this teens attitude.

"I would like to keep it as a reminder of my biological family if you really must know, even if I don't know them!" Naruto snappily responded. Shiori quickly put her hands up, defusing the situation, although she looked at her son with confusion. He normally did not act like this.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma and this is the first chapter of this challenge. I actually quite like this challenge and decided to give Naruto to Kurama's family because you know, Kurama and Kurama, it's just funny to me. Anyways, I don't know how well I'll do, it might suck, it might be amazing, but I think you guys will like it. Anyways, I honestly don't have much to talk about though, I mean, yeah. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	2. Intro Arc: Brotherly Bonds?

**Zomvee: **See. Thank you.

**firelordeg: **Well I don't have a choice on the yaoi thing, but I wouldn't do that even if I did. I have friends that are homesexual and I find nothing wrong with them, but I just don't write stories with yaoi, nor yuri, not harem.

**Karlos1234ify: **This question has already been answered, but I'll answer it again. Yes this will be following the canon of Yu Yu Hakusho. For the first couple of chapters it won't as it will just be Naruto getting accustomed before the timeskip and that's when the story will truly start.

**Note: Guys I will be writing attack names in English from here on out. The Japanese last chapter was because one: they sound better in japanese, and two: that's how I do jutsu. For proof check my Naruto story. Or check all of my stories. SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT!**

**A New Life to Live**

**Tokyo-Japan: Large City**

Naruto looked outside this vehicle that he believed was called a car. He couldn't believe what he was riding in, nor seeing. He had no idea what cars were, nor did he have an idea on how they moved or went so fast. However, he was positive he could go faster. From how fast they passed things when he looked outside the window it was the equivalent of walking speed. He could easily pass this car in speed. Although he had no idea why humans would want to build vehicle's they were faster than while running.

As the car pulled to a stop Naruto yawned, getting a short smile from Shiori and a small glare from Shuichi. Naruto shrugged him off before stepping out of the car an onto the sidewalk. He looked up, looking at a decently sized black house. "Black..." Naruto mumbled, being reminded of Sasuke's favorite color. He didn't even know why he remembered that.

Naruto followed Shiori and Shuichi into the house, eye his widening at the small porch that was elevated, thanks to the extending floor and the stairs that led to it. He saw Shiori open the door, and walk in, followed swiftly by Shuichi. "Shuichi give Naruto a tour of the house and take him shopping while I go make dinner," Shiori said before walking off. Shuichi nodded, waving Naruto along as he showed him the rather bland, white kitchen, the white bathroom, and his bedroom which was a dark crimson.

"This is the guest room, which is where you'll be staying. The bathroom is right across the hall. When you're ready meet me downstairs to go shopping. You're going to need more clothes than that."

Naruto frowned but nodded, immediately walking downstairs. He would like it better if he was outside when he was with this guy. He gave off a vibe of being lethal in close-quarters, and Naruto did not know why. He didn't seem like a fighter, then again, most people mistook him for an idiot. While he was dense, and was not the smartest person he was no idiot. He was sick of being called such as well. Then again, his dislike of school may have helped with that image, along with him hardly trying.

'_Agh, I'm getting off topic_.'

Naruto walked outside the door, yelling a quick goodbye to Shiori on the way out. He heard a mumble that sounded like, "No yelling the house!" but he just laughed and shrugged it off. He thought back to the conversation he had in the car though.

(-Flashback-)

_"So for Now Naruto you're going to live with us unofficially. However, tomorrow we'll properly adopt you."_

_Naruto nodded to Shiori. "Okay, I'm fine with that." _

_Shiori nodded. "Now, Shuichi will show you around the city when we get home okay?" _

_Both males nodded, although the older Shuichi did seem to be slightly unhappy with it. _

(-Flashback-)

As Shuichi walked through the door and closed it Naruto put his hands behind his neck in a relaxed position. The two walked down the steps and onto the street, in a tense silence. Naruto eventually grew sick of it and glanced at Shuichi. "So...you're going to be my new brother then." It wasn't a question.

Shuichi didn't even turn to him, but he nodded. Naruto frowned but shrugged it off. He'd deal with his soon-to-be-brothers attitude at a later date. Shuichi led him into an alley, and Naruto frowned. He did not think they would find a clothing store in an alley. He instinctively dropped his arms, now walking more like he was in danger or was actually aware of his surroundings. Normally he wouldn't consider Shuichi much of a threat, however he had no idea what this new world was like and hence he had to be careful. Naruto's worries were known to be founded as he was suddenly wrapped up in a thorny whip.

"Why are you here demon?" Shuichi asked, a frown on his face as he held the handle of the whip. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

Shuichi's face did not change as he slightly tightened the whip, making one of the thorns prick Naruto's bare skin, although Naruto showed no pain, if he felt any.

"I will repeat myself. Why are you here? Are you here to harm my mother? If you are know I will not hesitate to kill you here and now. While not truly my mother she has become very special to me. I'll kill you if you even lay a single finger on her."

Naruto frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I'm no demon. And I'm not here to harm Shiori, a person who has shown me nothing but kindness since I got here. I think the question here is what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Shuichi snapped the whip, however he found a surprise when he felt no pull. He glanced at Naruto's arm, to find that he was grasping the whip.

"Impossible."

Naruto smirked. "Looks like I'm stronger than you, neh?"

Naruto flexed his muscles, slightly loosening the whip, however more thorns did dig into his flesh, causing more trails of blood. However, this brief moment of freedom allowed him time to get out of the whip, before he dropped into a frog kata stance. Shuicihi seemed to be annoyed, flicking his wrist. Suddenly two thorny whips shot from the his sleeves and dug into the ground, wrapping around Naruto's ankles. Naruto's eyes widened before he grasped the whips, squeezing and pulling tightly. However, the whip did not break and he felt a punch impact with his gut. He coughed, bending over. He couldn't believe it. Despite his frame Shuichi packed a punch.

"Do not lie to me hanyo."

Naruto snarled, his red, slit eye glowing. He glared at Kurama, his teeth visible. "I am no hanyo. I am no half-demon! However, you have quite the bit of explaining to do, you damn whippersnapper!"

Shuichi's eyes narrowed as he prepared to slam his elbow down on Naruto's head, stopping this before any attention could be gained from Naruto's yelling. However, he did not have the pleasure as Naruto caught his elbow and spun, shredding his ankles but he didn't care, and launched a punch directly in Shuichi's face, sending him stumbling backwards. Shuichi looked up, glaring, however his eyes widened when he saw Naruto's wounds begin to heal at unnatural rates, even for a demon.

"Unusual." he mumbled before shooting forwards. Naruto caught his punch as the visage of a nine-tailed demon fox overtook him. "Who are you Shuichi? Tell me and I won't slaughter you where you stand!"

Shuichi's eyes widened before they narrowed. '_If only I could use my full strength_!' he thought before he felt a punch impact with his cheek. Shuichi fell to the ground, his legs feeling weak as he frowned. '_This body hasn't fully grown to me still!_' he thought as he stood and looked at Naruto. "So you are not a hanyo," he asked. Naruto nodded. "I am no hanyo."

Shucihi's face became neutral. "Then explain why you are releasing demonic energy." Naruto frowned. "Demonic energy..." he mumbled. "I don't know what that is but if I had to guess, it would be coming from the fact that Kurama sacrificed himself to save me."

"Kurama," Shuichi asked. Naruto nodded. "Allow me to explain."

Shuichi's eyes widened as Naruto began his tale, recollecting his entire life. Shuichi couldn't believe what he heard. This kid actually came from another dimension. Impossible. That simply couldn't be possible. And what were these tales of great power that he spoke off? People in his world could walk and water, teleport others to another dimension, seal beasts that seemed stronger than the strongest of demons, _make meteor's fall_! That was simply unheard of, no completely impossible. Shuichi had trouble believing it. _  
_

"So, as you can see I doubt my story is very realistic. But it's true."

Shuichi nodded. "Unrealistic indeed. Yet for some reason I believe you. Maybe it's because you don't look like you could lie to save your life."

Naruto cried out indignantly but Shuichi simply shrugged him off, returning his thorny whips.

"So what's your story," Naruto asked. Shuichi looked at Naruto. "You actually care?"

"Well I mean I told you mine, I feel since we're going to be brothers in all but blood we should be able to talk with each other."

Shuichi was quiet before he slowly nodded, unused to people wanting to know more about him. He turned and leaned against a nearby wall before sighing. "Where do I begin?"

"The beginning would be nice." Naruto said, a smirk on his face. Shuichi gave him an annoyed look before thinking. "How about my name? My name is not Shuichi. That is the name of the human baby that I possessed. My name is Yoko Kurama."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I was once a master thief in the Demon World, being well-known as the 'Legendary Bandit,' and an A-class demon. However, my second-in-command and I decided to gain some power, attempting to steal very valuable items from secure facilities in the Makai, or Demon World, even gaining a group of like-minded individuals. However because of his impulsive and rash decisions several of my men were lost, and I was forced to save his life. I sent a hitman to punish him, using false information as bait. The hitman blinded him, and I, although I regret it now, left him for dead."

Naruto's fists clenched, something Kurama noticed but staid silent about. "I met a good friend named Kuronue afterwards, a fellow thief who shared the same values as I. We quickly became friends and stole valuable items together. After we stole a rare antiquity we fell into a trap, one that mortally wounded him. Per his orders I reluctantly left to continue my life. 15 years ago I was wounded by an Elite Soldier from the Spirit World, and forced to retreat into the Human World. I implanted my soul into the unborn child of the person who calls me son. I only plan on staying here long enough to regain my powers."

Naruto nodded, frowning though. "I see. That seems rather sad."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, rather sad indeed. Now, let us go get you these clothes that you so desperately need."

Naruto grumbled.

"Asshole of a brother."

Kurama just chuckled before walking out of the alley, followed by Naruto. They were about to continue heading back to the store when a girl from across the street yelled over at them. As they turned she winked at them, something both of them only saw because of their advanced eyesight before sauntering over to the light switch and yelling, "I'd like to give you two a good time."

Naruto and Kurama paled before rushing off.

And that was their second brotherly moment.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I know this chapter is short, then again, aren't a lot of my chapters. My chapters are more plot than interesting fights...kinda. How long I think the fight goes on does not match up with how short it seems to be. Anyways, there wasn't even a real fight in this chapter so it doesn't matter. However, I still don't like this chapter, but I've been putting it on hold long enough. I'll release it into the world now. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.

P.S.: For those of you saying Naruto revealed his origins to fast, well that was the only way to get Kurama's trust so he wouldn't have to all out fight him. And yes, Naruto know thinks regular humans can see demons and fight them, because logic.


End file.
